gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-
|image=Gundam_00_Movie_Poster.jpg; Poster G00M_Logo.png; Logo |english=Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A Wakening of the Trailblazer- |romaji=Gekijōban Kidō Senshi Gandamu Daburu Ō -A wēkuningu obu za Torēruburēzā- |shortname=G00: AwotT |era=Anno Domini |media=Movie |japanese start=September 18, 2010 |english start=October 10, 2010 |producer=Sunrise, MBS, Bandai Visual |dubbing=The Ocean Group,Blue Water Studios |chardesign=Yun Kōga, Michinori Chiba |mechdesign=Kanetake Ebikawa, Takayuki Yanase, Kunio Okawara, Seiichi Nakatani |artdirector=Tsuyoshi Satou~KUSANAGI |storyscript=Yōsuke Kuroda |director=Seiji Mizushima |music=Kenji Kawai }} is the theatrical release for Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and the sequel to the TV series, following up on the events after Season 2. The movie was released on Blu-ray & DVD in Japan on Dec 25, 2010 (Christmas), and in North America on July 5, 2011. Plot The year is A.D. 2314, 2 years after Celestial Being (CB) defeated the Innovators and brought about the disunion of the Autonomous Peace-Keeping Force and the reformation of the ESF administration. Within the asteroid belt (between Lagrange points 4-5), a CB Lab Transport quietly entered the belt to deliver some precious cargo. Inside the asteroid satellite, Ian Vashti excitingly greeted his wife, Linda Vashti, after her 2-year expedition to Jupiter to create two new GN Drives. The CB staff then unloaded the two new drives specifically built with the Twin Drive System in mind. Ian remarks on how the generation of a high-density GN Particle field coupled with Quantum Brainwaves would expand people's minds on the battlefield to achieve understanding. Ian and Linda believed that it was the Gundam to end all wars, one that Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei had wished for, the GNT-0000 00 Qan[T]. Unknown to anyone, a silvery mass of blob impacted upon the derelict Europa, the defunct exloration spaceship that created the original 5 GN Drives near Jupiter. The exloration spaceship suddenly sprang to life and began moving towards Earth. Meanwhile on Earth, Saji Crossroad saw Celestial Being: The Movie (stylized after Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann and Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack) with a friend. It was a highly exaggerated and skewed recap of Celestial Being's exploits against the A-Laws. After the movie, his friend mentioned how great the movie was, but Saji felt it was embellished and mentioned the horrors of actual combat isn't the same. When his friend wondered what he meant, Saji dropped the subject to avoid mentioning his history with CB. After his friend left, he went to see Louise Halevy. In the past 2 years, Saji had taken care of Louise, but it wasn't an easy life. Louise had long term medical care due to both the physical changes made by the Innovators and her suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). To receive medical treatment and to be close to one another, Saji had taken an engineering job at the HRL elevators and placed Louise in a nearby hospital to be close in case of emergencies. Because Louise suffered constant seizures and panic attacks, Saji often had to leave in the middle of work (much to his boss's dismay) to help calm her down. As Saji picked out a bouquet of pink roses and drove to the hospital to visit Louise, he reflected over CB's influence: Saji mentioned how the world was slowly moving towards pacifism. He credited CB's actions that revealed the atrocities of the A-Laws and planted public fear of military strength in the minds of people; it led to the current temporary peace the world has. He firmly believes the importance of remembering past actions to bring about real peace. At the L-3 Colony SOE (a new space colony in construction), Marina Ismail and Shirin Bakhtiar were denied access to personally inspect the colony by the Colony Public Corporation. The Colony Corp representatives reasoned it was the benefit for their own safety as the colony is at the beginning stages and too dangerous for civilians to enter. Shirin debated their reason for being there was to check on the middle eastern laborers. They were forced to emigrate and work on the space colony due to the past ESF administration and Shirin believed there are those who wished to return home; however the representative assured Shirin that they were in complete compliance with all regulations and standards with the current administration. Marina interjected by requesting a compromise: They would be allowed to meet the workers and their families under their terms. The Colony Corp rep agreed to schedule a meeting at the worker's quarters and left. Unknown to them, they had no intention of letting them go. As the inspectors' shuttle traveled on a predestined route, Shirin wondered why they were straying off course. The company host explained they're heading to the worker's quarters as they requested. When both Shirin and Marina asked the host about his thoughts over the colony, he refused to comment and reiterated that the corporation was in compliance of all regulations. Marina explained that they're here to make sure the middle eastern workers are happy and also wanted the host to be happy. Seconds later, the shuttle crew was notified by the ship's captain to buckle-up due to incoming GNX-609T GN-XIIIs. They looked to the host for an explanation, but it was too late. As the GN-XIIIs were about to fire, they suddenly received unexpected beam fire. Setsuna intercepted the GN-XIIIs with his CBNGN-003 (SVMS-01AP) Union Flag Celestial Being Version to avoid being identified as a member of CB. Despite the Flag's inferior technology, Setsuna dispatched the three GN-XIIIs. On board the shuttle, the remaining assassin prepared to kill Marina. When one of the passengers tried to intervene, he was shot twice in the left shoulder. As Shirin shielded the princess, Marina asked the assassin if killing would make his family happy. The shooter was hesitant as he had a conflict of conscience. Seconds later, someone entered the cabin from the shuttle's cockpit and disarmed the shooter with a non-fatal bullet wound. Two of the passengers then jumped on the shooter and restrained him. Lockon Stratos had previously infiltrated the shuttle, posing as the shuttle's co-pilot. To show he came in peace, he put his hands up to not startle anyone. Lockon commented on how Colony SOE was being reckless by trying to assassinate Marina. Marina asked for Lockon's identity, but he declined to answer. Despite Lockon's tinted helmet, Shirin identified Lockon by his voice as former Katharon agent, Jean 1; Marina deduced that they were saved by CB. Lockon escaped from the shuttle's airlock and was recovered by Setsuna to return to base. As they departed, Lockon wondered why didn't Setsuna see Marina, but Setsuna didn't feel it was necessary; Lockon felt Setsuna was dense over the matter. Despite being targeted for assassination, Marina tells the would-be assassin that they need to understand each other better. Though Shirin is surprised by Marina's kindness, she also reflects on CB's return. At CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 Kai, Setsuna and Lockon returned, greeted by Feldt Grace. She wanted to know how the mission went and Setsuna stoically replied it was successful due to Veda's intel and went to report his findings with Sumeragi. Feldt tried to give Setsuna his drink, but he already left the room. Lockon commented that Setsuna was dense when it came to Feldt's feelings. At the bridge, Setsuna reported his mission to Sumeragi Lee Noriega and was complemented for his success. Lasse Aeon and Mileina Vashti then reflected that bringing out the Gundams would only cause more problems and it's best to maintain their low profile to avoid causing a public disruption. Sumeragi then explained that the government was pursuing a pacifist policy. Just then, Feldt reported that the ESF-Army is preparing to take action in removing a probe that's heading for Earth. Under Sumeragi's inquiry, Feldt reported the probe came from Jupiter. Setsuna got curious and wanted to know if there's detailed data on it, but there wasn't any; Feldt intends to investigate further. Lasse wondered if something bothered him over the matter, but he wasn't sure himself; he intends to explain himself after knowing more and left. After Setsuna left the bridge, the crew couldn't help but reflect on Setsuna. Mileina commented that he had been indifferent lately. Lasse reasoned that he's probably sensing something beyond their understanding due to his Innovator physiology. At L-2, Kati Mannequin is aboard a Volga-class battlecruiser and on her way to inspect [[Celestial Being (mothership)|''Celestial Being]]. In between, she's actively monitoring the situation with the Europa-probe heading towards Earth. She left commands to have their closest patrol fleet intercept and destroy the probe. As she relived her command to her second, Patrick Colasour meets by misaddressing her as ''Colonel. Annoyed, she reminded him she's a Brigadier General. Patrick wanted to join Kati for the tour and she felt he could use some experience and brought him to tag along. Aboard the Celestial Being, the couple was greeted by ESF soldiers and surviving Innovades. Within one of the tactical rooms, Kati and Patrick meets Innovator Descartes Shaman, the only Innovator recognized by Veda who holds the rank of Captain in the ESF Army. Patrick asked what an Innovator was, and Kati was flabbergasted that he didn't read any reports. An Innovade explained that Innovators were, in simple terms, an evolved human. Kati wondered if the emergence of Innovators was a part of Aeolia Schenberg's plan. The ESF staff reported to Kati about Europa. Three Baikal-class ships tried in vain to destroy the station with GN missiles along with a squad of GNX-803T GN-XIVs led by Andrei Smirnov, but the ship suffered minimal damage and continued and changed course towards Earth. Unable to figure out why and how an old probe could endure through all that destructive force, Descartes volunteered to sortie. Kati and Patrick were surprised that Descartes would volunteer, but he deduced that Kati had come to see what an Innovator can do and would even test out the new unit, GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza. Kati asked if Descartes read her mind, but he vaguely answered her that he is a test subject after all. As Shaman prepared to sortie with Gadelaza, an ESF Army officer explained the unit is designed specifically for an Innovator using Innovade technology and is about 5 times more powerful than the average MS. Once he arrived, Descartes deployed his GN Fangs, shredded the ship, and finished Europa off with a powerful beam blast, impressing Andrei. Believing the threat neutralized, Descartes returned to base. The officer asked Kati what she thought, and she said that she wasn't surprised why the government had put so much time and effort into him. Kati also requested that Descartes be treated more like his rank. Unknown to them, wreckage of the ship survived and crashed onto Earth. In the Union's ESF headquarters, the ESF president is informed of Shirin's report on how the Colony SOE tried to stop her and Marina from inspecting the station. Her two advisors argue over whether military support is needed, and the president says that she'll send a letter to SOE asking them for an explanation. One advisor asks if they're going too easy on them, and argues that pacifism is fine, but people will start taking advantage of the policy. The president urges patience, and her secretary comes in and reports on the success on Descartes' destruction of the Europa. She goes on to explain that a research team would like to send Descartes into actual combat to collect more data, and that there is also a rise in the number of potential Innovators throughout the world and that a case needs to be established. However, the president sees this becoming a problem as Innovators may eventually outnumber non-evolved humans in the future, creating conflicts. At a Union Military base on the Orbital Elevator, Billy Katagiri is talking to Graham Aker about the tests on the new Brave Series, which would be rolled out the following month. Graham then asks about the debris, and Billy thinks its strange that more debris didn't burn up in Earth's atmosphere. Graham tells Billy that he's heard rumors that Kati wants to do an investigation into the probe. After the destruction of the probe, strange events begin happening all over the world. On the HRL elevator, Saji is forced to leave work (to his boss' chagrin) in order to tend to a convulsing Louise. Elsewhere on Earth, a young girl, Amia Lee, returns home from school, only to find that her fingerprint ID didn't work. Shards of metal stabbed Amia's hand, but she broke free by ripping a layer of her flesh from the door. A man in a spacesuit emerged from Amia's house and it reached out towards her as she screamed. At an ESF research laboratory, astrophysicist Mehna Carmine and a team of scientists analyze a piece of the surviving debris from the Europa. As they pondered the reason why Europa's debris didn't vaporize upon entering Earth's atmosphere, Billy arrived to suggest that they underestimated the mass and density of Europa's wreckage and it's the reason why debris still fell onto Earth. Before Billy could comment anymore, Mehna jumped on top of Billy, believing he came to see her. One of the scientists explained that there were traces of radiation found on the sample but none in its actual structure. Billy said that the result was strange and Mehna brought up the fact that less than half the fragments were found and that the recovery team had taken damage from the impact. With these facts, Billy came up with two conclusions. One was that the fragments vanished, and the other was that they were moving under their own power. The other scientists thought Billy's theory was dumb, but Mehna defended him by showing where debris had landed in correlation with reports of recent attacks. Noting that the distances are too close to be a mere coincidence, Mehna requested that Billy get some top secret information form the Federation. The data was related to people who possessed quantum brainwaves. CB received a report from Veda that said the same thing, and the Ptolemy 2 crew realized that their Super Soldier comrades Allelujah and Marie would be in grave danger. After Mileina failed to contact the couple, Setsuna and Lockon head down to Earth in a shuttle. In Mongolia, Allelujah and Marie run into an ESF solar plant, investigating why they had lost power suddenly. A piece of debris crashed into a transformer, which Allelujah found strange. They entered a building on base for further answers. Marie is in shock as she sees a group of workers covered in a strange metal. Suddenly, the couple is attacked by a driverless Jeep as they try to escape the base. Meawhille, at the Federation Hospital, Saji tended to Louise as she was having a convulsion. Her supposedly dormant quantum brainwaves suddenly activated as the power goes out. The helmeted man bursts into Louise's room as Louise begged him to not get any closer. The man kept walking closer to Louise, but Saji knocked the man down with a chair. The couple got outside the hospital and walk past the knocked out hospital staff, but the helmeted man caught up and tossed Saji aside into a window. As Louise is about to be grabbed, Setsuna arrived in the nick of time and fired a shot at the helmet to divert the man's attention, and he resembled a very much alive Ribbons Almark. Meanwhille, Allelujah and Marie continued to be chased by vehicles, one of which manages to regenerate itself after crashing. In Allelujah's head, Hallelujah points out that Marie's quantum brainwaves are drawing the vehicles towards her. Hallelujah then hijacks Allelujah's body to draw the vehicles off of her. Hallelujah evades the vehicles and jumps onto a rooftop. However, he soon comes under attack by a helicopter, which is promptly shot down by Lockon with GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair. Setsuna wondered why Ribbons was there and fired shots that would have killed a normal person, including a shot through the center of the forehead and two in the femoral artery. But "Ribbons", now with holes in his body, kept walking towards Setsuna, when he suddenly received a strange vision. Undeterred, Setsuna used a plastic explosive while Saji covered Louise. The explosion was absorbed by "Ribbons" and detonated, but to Setsuna's shock the bottom half of "Ribbons" kept walking towards him until it shattered into metallic fragments. The remains of "Ribbons" only added more depth to the mystery. Eventually Setsuna rendezvoused with Lockon before returning to the Ptolemy 2 Kai. At the ESF laboratory, Billy and Mehna met with Vice Admiral Kim and ESF Representative Klaus Grad to analyze Amia's body via a live video feed. Billy and Mehna explained that Amia's body had been turned into half metal by a being known as an Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter, or ELS. Mehna indicates that the ELS are attracted to people with quantum brainwaves. Billy asks Klaus to propose to the Federation government to place the emerging Innovators in isolation. The ESF president asks if there is a possibility of a leak, and her secretary tells her that the news networks are in full cooperation and that Veda is controlling the information. On board the Ptolemy, while Mileina happily greets Allelujah and Marie, Sumeragi and Lasse arrive and asked about Saji & Louise. Setsuna explained that they had been placed in a Quantum Brainwave Isolation Facility on the Orbital Elevator per the Federation's orders and Sumeragi complimented their actions. Setsuna inquired about the data he had sent earlier, but Lockon suggested that the group take a break from the action and reconvene later. Feldt asked if Setsuna sensed something, and he replied yes but was unable to describe it. Setsuna then left Feldt and went to his room to ponder his experience. Sumeragi then talked to Feldt about Setsuna, given that he once again alienated himself since he became an Innovator and how he's confused over his changes. Feldt asked what she could do to help Setsuna, and Sumeragi tells her to simply keep thinking about Setsuna, as it's the best way for people to understand each other. On board Celestial Being, Patrick visited Kati in the Grand Hall and theorizes that Earth was being invaded by "evil space aliens" and was about to share a kiss with Kati when an officer reports to her that the remaining 30% of Celestial Being suddenly activated and an unknown MS left the mothership on Trans-Am. Later, in the briefing room, Allelujah and Marie recount the attack in Mongolia, while Setsuna explains to the crew that he saw a figure that resembled Ribbons. However, Feldt explains that it was the body of a Ribbons-type Innovade, Sky Eclipse who was a crew member on the Europa that was sent there more than 120 years ago. She further explained that the exploration to Jupiter was actually a cover mission to create the original 5 GN Drives and that it wasn't surprising to find Ribbons-type Innovades on board. Setsuna and Lockon reasoned that the aliens must have infected the body. Not long afterwards, Mileina reported that a large ship was heading their way. Lockon thought it was a Federation vessel, but Sumeragi had Mileina compare the ship to known silhouettes. To the crew's shock, it was the Europa, and Lasse wondered why a destroyed ship would suddenly reappear. Setsuna wanted to take the Gundams and investigate the ship. Lockon launches first in the GN-010 Gundam Zabanya. Allelujah and Marie launched in the double-seater GN-011 Gundam Harute. Sumeragi warned Setsuna not to push the GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser Condenser Type, as it was a backup Gundam equipped with twin GN Condensers. Setsuna then launched in 00 Raiser. When the group arrived, they're shocked to see hundreds of alien probes emerging from the ship and attacking. Lockon was able to shoot down a few of them, and Allelujah deployed the GN Missiles of Harute, but some were absorbed by the aliens and they changed shape. About to fire the GN Sword III, Setsuna is shown the same vision he saw earlier. Setsuna was unable to shoot at the aliens and kept evading them, eventually trying to exit the battlefield. Compromised in battle, 00 Raiser's left arm was hit by two probes and was being assimilated. As one of the aliens was about to strike 00 Raiser, Setsuna was spared by a barrage of beams. Two gigantic claws then grabbed 00 Raiser and ripped out the infected left MS arm, saving Setsuna. The two units then rejoined with an unknown Gundam (CB-002 Raphael Gundam) which ran on GN Drive Taus. The Gundam then activated Trans-Am and destroyed the remaining probes that were pursuing Allelujah and Lockon. The Gundam subsequently annihilated the space station, securing CB's escape. After Sumeragi ordered Lockon and Allelujah to destroy the remaining debris, Setsuna could only sit in 00 Raiser and wonder what had just happened. Later, the pilot arrives on board Ptolemy II, revealing himself to be Tieria Erde. Allelujah asked how Tieria came back to physical form, and he explained that as an Innovade, all he had to do was upload his consciousness into any terminal. Skipping the pleasentries, Tieria asked Setsuna why he was unable to shoot at the ELS, and Marie wondered what ELS meant. Tieria explained that it was the Federation's codename for the aliens. Tieria repeated his question to Setsuna, but he had no answer. Even with Veda's help, Tieria was unable to figure out the ELS's intentions. However, he did know that Setsuna sensed something from them, meaning that the ELS were sentient. On the Orbital Elevator, Billy and Mehna ride one of the linear trains. Mehna told Billy that CB had most likely fought the ELS themselves, which caused Billy to think of Sumeragi. When Mehna tried to kiss him, Billy changed the subject to the possible sentience of the ELS. Mehna thinks they are based on the change in radio waves coming from Jupiter which closely match QBW patterns. Later, CB held a meeting with the crew about the arrival of the ELS. Lasse wondered if their arrival were part of the dialogues that Aeolia Schenberg talked about, but Tieria agreed despite Aeolia's theory being originally formuled 300 years prior. Allelujah doesn't think that humanity is ready to experience the dialogues, but Lockon says that their arrival is real and that they have to fight. Lasse agrees with Lockon on the basis that they're being attacked. Marie tells Lasse that he's being inconsiderate, and Allelujah adds that the ELS don't understand them either. Feldt asks for Setsuna's opinion, but he doesn't know what to say and leaves. Tieria asked Sumeragi on 00 QanT's status, and she said that Ian was working on it. Tieria said that the 00 QanT may be their trump card against the ELS. Sumeragi asked if he's implying that Setsuna can communicate with the ELS, and Tieria wondered if she's ever considered the possibility. Sumeragi thinks that a plan like that would be too dependent on Setsuna. 'On Celestial Being, Billy and Mehna arrive and are greeted by Kati. Billy exprssed interest in stopping the ELS attacks on Earth. Descartes arrived on Kati's orders and Mehna asked Descartes if he had listened to the sample of the radio wave from Jupiter, though Descartes claimed he wasn't that multitalented as a soldier. Billy urged Descartes for his assistance, and he explained to Mehna that the sound the ELS made was a sort of cry, and Mehna wondered who they could be calling for. Descartes excused himself and sulked in an elevator, calling the ELS inferior creatures. Suddenly, Descartes started to get a headache, as Marie, Allelujah, Setsuna, Louise, and all others with QBW's reacted to a phenomenon. These people included the partially assimilated Amia, who had awoken as an Innovator due to her interaction with the ELS. Officers on board Celestial Being and the Orbital Elevator reported that a 60,000 km gravitational field had opened up within Jupiter's Big Red Spot, swallowing Io and Ganymede and collapsing Jupiter's ring. The increased forces of the ELS emerged from the Red Spot formed a ring around Jupiter and headed for Earth. Setsuna rushed to the bridge of Ptolemy and asked how long it would take the ELS to reach Earth. Feldt revealed that the ELS would arrive at Earth in approximately 95 days. Sumeragi bemoaned the fact that humanity had three months until the prophesized dialogues. The ESF later announced the existence of the ELS, but told the people that they were not headed for Earth. At the Federation Assembly, the politicians clashed over the intentions of the ELS and the plan to defend Earth under a pacifist government, to the consternation of the President. In space, Marina and Shirin returned from Colony SOE, having successfully negotiated the return of the middle eastern citizens to Azadistan, returned to Earth as Shirin couldn't believe that aliens were attacking Earth. However, she was confident that Marina's leadership abilities would shine through. Inside the Federation Emergency Office, the President asks the Director of Security about their numbers vs. the ELS, to which he responded they could only hope that they stay away from Earth due to their strange physiology. The Defense Secretary explains to the key administration members that Captain Sherman was transferred to the ESF fleet that will intercept the ELS at Mars in 16 days to discover their intentions. The plan involved using Descartes's QBW attraction as bait to alter the ELS horde trajectory away from Earth. The fleet would be led by a Nile-class commanded by Vice Admiral Kim. While arriving at Mars via Trans-Am, a soldier asked Kim why he had volunteered for such a dangerous mission. Kim replied by telling him about Sergei Smirnov, who believed in humanity's future and how the army should be operated in a great crisis. Kim is trying to follow Sergei's example by volunteering for the mission. Descartes launches ahead of the fleet and a group of ELS swarm towards him. The battle quickly turned sour for the ESF, with their GN-XIV's being assimilated. Kim had the rest of the pilots attack the ELS and officially declared them a threat to humanity. However, Kim's Nile and two Baikal-class ships were rapidly assimilated by a horde of ELS. Descartes blasted the assimilated ships, but came under a ruthless mental attack from the ELS as the Gadelaza's Fangs were being assimilated. Gadelaza was eventually grabbed by a large ELS as Descartes began suffering massive headaches and a group of ELS clustered around him in a spherical formation. CB eventually joined the battle, but came across the ELS formation. In his head, Setsuna contacted Descartes and told him to run, but it was too late as Descartes was killed in the assimilation process. A group of ELS leave the formation and attack CB as they retaliate. In order to understand why the ELS came to the Solar System instead of fighting them, Setsuna told everyone to stop fighting as he executed Trans-Am System+Raiser System to create a Trans-Am Burst effect. Setsuna believed that the GN Particles would synchronize his mind with those of the ELS and would help him understand their goals. He entered the Quantum Ethereal Plane and asked what their goals were. Unfortunately, Setsuna fell victim to a ruthless mental attack as the ELS smash into the 00 Raiser. Sumeragi ordered the Meisters to grab Setsuna from the particle field, Harute, Raphael, and Zabanya were forced to fight back to back to back. When 00 Raiser ran out of particles, Tieria broke away from Lockon and Allelujah/Soma and was forced to reveal Raphael Gundam's backpack, GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II while Tieria drew the enemy away from Seravee II with Raphael and his quantum brainwaves. Lockon and Allelujah tried to assist, but Tieria declared that he wouldn't let the ELS kill Setsuna for the sake of the dialogues and told them to take care of Setsuna. As soon as Seravee II made physical contact with 00 Raiser, the unit's left MS arm was being assimilated, giving Tieria headaches and opening the door for the ELS to hit Raphael. Seravee II ripped 00 Raiser's cockpit out of the MS frame, tossing it to Zabanya. Zabanya and Harute then retreated back to Ptolemy II Kai using Trans-Am. Tiera was eventually overcome by the brain attacks and the ELS horde begun to encircle the Raphael as a sphere. Tieria activated the immobile Raphael's Trans-Am before his eventual demise to blast as many ELS as possible, destroying Raphael, Seravee II, and 00 Raiser. However, the surviving ELS used the explosion as a boost to catch up to the escaping Zabanya carrying Setsuna. Hallelujah and Soma switched in and diverted the ELS away from Lockon, but it wasn't enough. As Zabanya was about to be struck by an ELS, The Solbrave Squadron, led by Graham, arrived at the crucial moment and held off the ELS using bait-and-trap tactics. The Solbraves kept the ELS busy while Ptolemy receives the cockpit of 00 Raiser (which had an unconscious Setsuna inside) from Gundam Zabanya. Sumeragi then tells all the Solbraves to retreat while Ptolemy II Kai will fire particle disrupters to confuse the ELS while they retreat from the battlefield as soon as Zabanya and Harute have returned to Ptolemy. Tieria's conscious mind returned to Veda and the remaining Meisters worriedly observe a brain damaged Setsuna in the ICU. After the battle, Neferu Naguib thanks Lasse for recharging the Solbraves GN Tau particles that they have spent during the battle, and Lasse says it was only payback for the assistance done earlier that ensured Ptolemy's escape from the ELS attacks as he supervises repairs to the Gundams. On the bridge, Sumeragi asked Tieria why he was so reckless on the battlefield, and he explained that a physical body was simply a container for him and that he had no other choice. Sumeragi asked about Setsuna's condition, and Tieria explained that when Setsuna attempted to connect with the ELS, the massive amount of information they sent him overloaded his brain cells, causing damage. Tieria gave him treatment to repair the damaged tissue, but he wasn't sure if Setsuna would gain all of his memories when he woke back up again. However, Tieria was confident that Setsuna would wake up since he has awakened as a true Innovator. Graham arrives on board the Ptolemy and talks with Feldt. He remarks on how humanity would always be searching for a path to the future, even without the existence of ELS. Graham then explains to Feldt that he foolishly tried to surpass the Gundams, but realized that he only needed to surpass Setsuna. Graham was remorseful over not arriving in time to save either his fellow soldiers or Setsuna. Suddenly, Graham received a call to return to his ship after resupply. At that moment, even more ELS were heading straight for Earth, including a planetoid on scale with Earth's Moon. The ESF made an announcement regarding the arrival of the ELS planetoid, and told its citizens that there would be a chance that the planetoid would affect Mars. On Earth, the ESF parliament is thrown into disarray as politicians argue on how to deal with the ELS as Klaus and Shirin talk. Klaus said that the ESF would choose to counterattack against the ELS invasion, and Shirin explained that humanity's survival came first before reaching understanding. The president went to the AEU meeting room with her advisors and ordered a full scale assault on the ELS, as well as ordering the evacuation of civilians to underground shelters. The military and defense secretaries explained to the ESF cabinet the ESF Army had set up a Absolute Defense Line based around Celestial Being and that Kati would be in command. The plan was to throw all of their ships and mobile suits at the ELS. One advisor asked about the possibility of the ELS avoiding the line entirely and the defense secretary explained that Earth would suffer catastrophic damage. The advisor then thought that it was up to God's will over their survival, but the ESF president said that they couldn't leave it up to God and that they had to fight in order to reach the future, no matter the cost. In Azadistan, Marina's bodyguards come in and explain that there would not be enough room in the shelters for the people, and Marina opens up the palace for them. She and Shirin are asked to evacuate Azadistan, but they refuse, instead choosing to help the remaining people on the surface. With the ESF looking for technicians who possess a Class One space technician license, Saji tells Louise that he's going on the Orbital Elevator to help fight the ELS to protect her and Earth. Within the mothership, Billy believed that the ELS gained knowledge of the unknown through assimilating different beings, and Mehna thought that them working over a large mind required quantum brainwaves, it was unsurprising that they needed to understand Innovators. Mehna rubs up against Billy and said that with the ELS' arrival, it would change humanity and allow her and Billy to understand each other. Billy tells her to "be gentle" as they shared a kiss. With 7 days before the ELS arrived at Earth, Ian and Linda delivered the completed 00 QanT to Ptolemy II Kai along with extra GN Holster Bits for Zabanya and GN Boosters for Harute. CB realizes that the suit may be humanity's only hope for survival. Ian and Linda are shocked that Setsuna was brain damaged, but Sumeragi was confident that Setsuna would recover and requested Ian to make the final adjustments to the suit. Tieria then made a request to Ian that a miniature Veda terminal be installed in the cockpit of 00 QanT, so that Tieria can make use of his link with Veda to handle the massive amounts of information that would result from Setsuna linking with the ELS again. Tieria then explained that the three core components to Aeolia's original plan were the GN Drive, Veda, and the emergence of Innovators were envisioned because Aeolia believed that humans would make contact with alien life. Afterward, Sumeragi orders Ian to finish adjusting the 00 QanT and notifies all of the crew that they would head for Earth via Trans-Am and join the battle to defend Earth. Realizing that they had reached the final step in Aeolia's plan, Sumeragi declared it to be Celestial Being's final mission. On board Celestial Being, Kati and her crew begin final preparations for attack, The ESF attacks the ELS planet using the Celestial Being's main cannon, which blasts a massive hole in the ELS superstructure. The ESF then launched all of their MS to a search-and-destroy operation, and all the GN powered MS were equipped with GN Field emitters to avoid assimilation. Patrick saw groups of 5 or more ELS clustering together and shape-shifting into GN-XIV's. Kati wondered if they were changing based on previously assimilated data, and Billy realized that since the ELS had assimilated the GN-XIVs from the recon mission, it also meant that their own weapons would be used against them. The Solbraves arrive at the battlefield, tearing through the ELS forces, though at the cost of losing Yagan Crow. Viktor Leonov alerted Graham to two Baikal-class cruisers being assimilated and immediately being turned into ELS. Kati orders a second shot to be fired at the ELS planet despite the cannon being at 55%, but the shot is deflected as the ELS have not only assimilated their knowledge, but also their own military capabilities to use against them. Andrei pursues a group of ELS, only for Zabanya and Harute to arrive in the battle to assist the ESF. Despite the much needed backup, the ELS still overwhelms CB and the ESF with their numbers and new firepower. On board Ptolemy II, Feldt sees that Setsuna is having convulsions, and in a nightmarish vision, Setsuna sees the darker aspects of his past, including him murdering his parents, becoming a child soldier under Ali al-Saachez, and the deaths of Christina, Lichty, and Neil Dylandy. Unable to see him in such pain, Feldt goes into the ICU to be at Setsuna's side. Celestial Being's laser cannon is struck by a group of large ELS, forcing them to purge the weapon. With their defenses thinning, two large ELS got past the Absolute Defense Line and were headed for Earth. With no options left, Andrei and his squadrons GN-XIV's overload their respective Trans-Am and destroys the large ELS, as Andrei declares that he is a soldier that will protect the people right till the end, just like his own parents in the past. On board Ptolemaios 2 Kai, Setsuna senses Andrei's sacrifice as he enters a dream state. There, he sees himself standing in the ruined Republic of Krugis, and observes everyone's struggles: Marina and Shirin giving aid to people in Azadistan, Saji on the Orbital Elevator, Lockon, Allelujah, and Marie and the Ptolemy crew fighting the ELS. Setsuna then smiles and sees Neil Dylandy, Chris, and Lichty, who tell him that everyone was fighting to stay alive and reach the future. Setsuna then sees the flower that Feldt gave him and finally wakes up as Lockon tells him to live, finding Feldt at his side. After Setsuna fully recovered, he suited up to launch in the 00 QanT. Tieria had Mileina download his consciousness into the 00 QanT as she declared her love for Tieria, much to Ian's shock and Linda's joy. Setsuna launched in 00 QanT as Feldt returned to her post. Lasse told her to go back to Setsuna since they had everything covered, but she said that Setsuna had so much love within him to the point where all she had to do was think of him. Setsuna called to Feldt, acknowledging his orders and launching to commence the dialogues. In the chaos of battle, Patrick Colasour's GN-XIV is grabbed by an ELS GN-XIV and is slowly assimilated. Patrick radioed Kati and said that he got too excited about his invulnerability. Kati told him to get out, but Patrick said it was too late for that and declared that he wasn't going down without a fight. Patrick turns on Trans-Am and prepared to overload his drive when 00 QanT blasts Patrick's GN-X, tossing him out into space and saving him from assimilation. Tieria tells Setsuna that he has to get to the center of the large ELS in order to communicate with them. Lockon, Allelujah, and the other ESF pilots defend Earth from the ELS and make a path for Setsuna. Hallelujah declared that Harute's power was that of a Super Soldier, but Allelujah said it was the power to unlock the future. Setsuna gets another flash and uses the Sword Bits to create a GN Field when the ELS start attacking him. Graham in his GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) and the remaining members of the Sol Brave Squadron back up Setsuna, with Graham telling Setsuna that he has to live and blaze a path to the future before the entire Solbrave team activates their units' Trans-Am to clear the path for him. With 15% of Ptolemy II infected and 55% of the ESF fleet lost or assimilated, Kati contacts Sumeragi, with the latter telling the ESF to hold on a bit longer. Kati asks if they can win, but Sumeragi says no, but they have some hope. Zabanya loses its left arm and uses two Holster Bits to replace it. Unwilling to give up, Lockon turns on Trans-Am and takes out a large number of ELS, while Allelujah saves an SVMS-01OP Union Flag Orbit Package pilot from assimilation at the cost of Harute's binder and Sword Rifle. Hallelujah calls Allelujah a hypocrite, and Allelujah said that he doesn't have to give up people's lives as Allelujah also activates Trans-Am. With a large cluster of ELS firing upon him, Setsuna resolves to cut right to the ELS core with Trans-Am. Even though Tieria tells Setsuna that Trans-Am is needed for the dialogues, Setsuna activates the system to fire a large beam to cleave the ELS planet in half with 00 QanT's GN Buster Rifle V, while taking out a group of ELS Baikal-class ships. The ELS planetoid managed to distort the beam with its shields and started to pull it's surface plates together. Graham called out to Setsuna, with his Brave mostly assimilated and the ELS beginning to assimilate his own body. In a last act, Graham charged towards the ELS planet while proclaiming that he is sacrificing himself for the sake of mankind. Graham overloads his Brave's Trans-Am and smashes into a small opening in the reforming ELS planetoid. The resulting explosion created a hole large enough for Setsuna to pass through. With Ptolemy II being further assimilated and unable to form a GN Field, Sumeragi ordered everyone to prepare to abaondon the ship. However, Feldt didn't want to abandon anyone like she did Christina, and the crew members and Meisters declared that they wouldn't give up and would unlock the future. Eventually, Celestial Being was also undergoing assimilation and the ESF had lost a staggering 70% of their forces. Setsuna and Tieria eventually arrived at the ELS core, with Tieria telling Setsuna to use the full power of the Quantum System. Setsuna used his QBWs to activate the system, and Tieria declares that the fate of humanity rests on the dialogues. Setsuna began to receive headaches again, and Tieria told him to let Veda and he catch the wave of irrelevant information. Tieria told Setsuna to clear his mind of nothing but the thoughts of the ELS. After Setsuna established contact the dialogues commenced. Displaying their culture in a series of images, the ELS showed the evolution of their species over time. However, their sun had become a red giant, slowly killing their homeworld. After the star became a dwarf, the ELS sent out the planetoid to explore new worlds. Setsuna saw that the ELS reached mutual understanding through assimilating and becoming one with what they don't know. Setsuna then resolved to go to the ELS homeworld with the 00 QanT for further understanding and to communicate how the ELS way of understanding was considered hostile to humanity. Tieria asked if it was a good idea, but Setsuna said that didn't matter. In his lifetime, he had found the meaning to his existence, which was the same for everyone: to reach mutual understanding. However, Setsuna still questioned why people misunderstand each other. Lockon kept on fighting, stating that if an Innovade like Anew and he were able to understand each other, so could the ELS and humanity. Harute is destroyed by ELS fire, forcing Marie and Allelujah to evacuate, Mileina begins crying as her parents are close to certain death. Tieria further explained that despite their intelligence, humans feud over small things. Questioning if that was the case, Setsuna escaped from the ELS planetoid and tossed away the GN Sword V, prepearing to teleport. Setsuna said that his small act of understanding would point out how easy it was for people to misunderstand each other. Setsuna and the 00 QanT then used its Quantum Teleportation system to vanish from the Earth Sphere. Afterwards, Patrick saw the ELS headed back to their planet. The Ptolemy crew, Gundam Meisters, and the ESF could only stare in amazement as the ELS came together as one in the form of a large desert flower taken from Setsuna's dream, signifying the end of hostilities. Marina sees the flower as Setsuna's thoughts and that's all that's needed to bring the world together. During the post-credits, a brief flashback to A.D. 2091 shows a much younger Aeolia Schenberg talking to a colleague named E.A. Ray. Ray says that Aeolia can't hide from his own accomplishments, such as creating a quantum computer, discovering a new type of particle, creating a perpetual energy source for the particle, advocated for investments in solar power, and had a hand in construction of the Orbital Elevator. Yet, Ray argues, Aeolia chose to isolate himself on an island. Aeolia told him that he hated when people misused knowledge and how it's the source of all conflict. Aeolia wishes for a world where people can understand each other, otherwise they will only spread hatred when they go out into the depths of space. Fifty years after Setsuna's disappearance (A.D. 2364), humanity has colonized the moon and the flower in space is now a deep space station for intergalactic travel. The ELS now live in peace with humanity, as an outer space vessel, the Sumeragi, is being prepped for travel along with multiple GNW-100A Sakibure mobile suits. A reporter that resembles Ikeda explained that the ship is being crewed by Innovators (including a half assimilated Amia, along with a Tieria-type Innovade) and Klaus serving as its chief officer. By this point, 40% of humanity has undergone Innovation, and the 1200-member Innovator crew will be sent out to deep space to explore new worlds with their longer life span. In an undisclosed countryside, a blind and much older Marina listens to the announcement on TV. While she is playing the piano, she senses someone entering who calls her name with a familiar voice. That person is none other than Setsuna, completely fused with ELS and has his growth completely frozen, fulfilling his promise to see her again. Setsuna said that it had been a long time, and Marina said that she missed him. Setsuna held the hand of a crying Marina and said that what they were looking for was the same and that they weren't wrong. The two embrace and say that they could finally understand each other. Outside an upgraded ELS QanT kneels outside, assimilating with the flowers. Characters setsena.png|Setsuna F. Seiei lockon.png|Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy) alleluua.png|Allelujah Haptism tiarria.png|Tieria Erde guy.png|Descartes Shaman grham.png|Graham Aker felt.png|Feldt Grace girl2.png|Soma Peries girl 3.png|Marina Ismail girl;.png|Mileina Vashti neil.png|Ian Vashti sumaragi.png|Sumeragi Lee Noriega guy2.png|Lasse Aeon linda vashti.jpg|Linda Vashti saji crossroad.jpg|Saji Crossroad Louise Halevy.jpg|Louise Halevy Meena c2400000.png|Mina Carmine Mechanics Celestial Being Mobile Weapons *CB-002 Raphael Gundam *CBNGN-003 Union Flag Celestial Being Version *GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair *GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II *GN-010 Gundam Zabanya *GN-011 Gundam Harute *GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser Condenser Type *GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］ Vehicles and Support Units *GNR-010 0 Raiser *Lab Transport *CBS-742 Ptolemaios 2 Kai Earth Sphere Federation Mobile Weapons *AEU-05OP AEU Hellion Orbit Package *AEU-09OP AEU Enact Orbit Package *GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza *GNW-100A Sakibure *GNX-803T GN-XIV *GNX-Y903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) *GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) *GNZ-004/BW Gaga Cannon *MA-115HT Union Realdo Hover Tank *MAJ-S08 Xiaoshou *MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type *SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type *SVMS-01OA Over Flag Astro Package *SVMS-01OP Union Flag Orbit Package *VMS-15OP Union Realdo Orbit Package Vehicles and Support Units *ESF-SC01 Baikal-class *Celestial Being (mothership) *EDI-40-II Laohu *Nile-class *Small Boat *Sumeragi *Virginia-class *Artorious *Volga-class ELS Mobile Weapons *GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza *GNX-803T GN-XIV Vehicles and Support Units *ESF-SC01 Baikal-class Colony Corporation *GNX-609T GN-XIII *Transport Ship Civilians Vehicles and Support Units *Transport Boat *Transport Ship Soundtrack *Image Song - "CHANGE" by UVERworld *Theme Song - "Tozasareta Sekai" by THE BACK HORN *Insert Song - "Mou Nani mo Kowakunai, Kowaku wa Nai" by Chiaki Ishikawa *Ending Song - "Ku O Ri A" (Qualia) by UVERworld Reception A wakening of the Trailblazer has garnered generally mixed to negative reviews since its release. Michael Toole of Anime News Network gave the film's story an overall "D" rating and the movie itself a "C" stating that the movie was "A confused mess of a film with too little plot and too many characters; only made watchable by its numerous action scenes and famous namesake". However, he did praise its action sequences stating that "this film that pretty much never disappoints is its mecha battles – they are always candy for the eye, lots of fun to watch." http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/review/mobile-suit-gundam-00-the-movie/awakening-of-the-trailblazer Marcello of JapanCinema.net gave the film a "C" rating. While the film was praised for its stunning production values, he felt that the action fell flat, saying that "The high budget fleshes out great attention to detail but sadly, all we are reduced to is a laserbeam fest that goes on for the majority of the film's running time" and criticized the ending for being too abrupt and not providing a satisfying epilogue for the movie's cast. http://japancinema.net/2010/10/14/mobile-suit-gundam-00-awakening-of-the-trailblazer-review/ Notes and Trivia *''A Wakening of the Trailblazer'' is the third theatrical release in the Gundam franchise, and the fourth movie that is not either a compilation of a Gundam series or OVA, following Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, Mobile Suit Gundam F91, and G-Saviour. *The movie was premiered in Japan and Singapore on September 18, 2010 and was also screened at the New York Anime Festival on October 10, 2010. The screening of this movie in Singapore on that day was the first time any Gundam Animation was screened with official English Subtitles, something that Sunrise continued to do in their future releases that were uploaded on their Gundam.info English Site. *Bandai Entertainment announced at the New York Anime Festival on October 10 that both the 00 Movie and the original Mobile Suit Gundam would be released on DVD with both English subtitles and dubbing sometime in 2011.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2010-10-09/bandai-ent-adds-1st-gundam-tv-with-english-subs *Japan will sell the movie in Blu-ray for ¥7,350 and DVD for ¥6,300 on 12.25.2010 *The ELS are the first prominently featured extraterrestrial lifeforms in the history of the animated Gundam metaverse, Evidence 01 in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED was not prominent in the series. *The Katharon base seen during the "Celestial Being" movie is Axis from Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. *The co-commander on the Katharon ship in the "Celestial Being" movie, was a bear. *In the early part of the film, you can see chibi versions of Allelujah, Marie, Tieria and Lockon's head (with Ptolemaios II) on the TV screen where they are showing the trailer for the "Celestial Being" movie. This was right after Saji looked at the TV screen while saying, "I wasn't in it." *In the skewed parody of Celestial Being right at the beginning of the movie, the Gundams featured in the 2nd Season were the main Gundams fighting enemies consisting of skewed Ahead mobile suits, but the boss of that battle was actually Alejandro Corner and his Alvatore from the 1st Season of the actual show. 's visor]] * A close-up view of GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron's visor in Celestial Being: the Movie show a human-like facial features underneath the visor, suggest that the movie is actually an in-universe live acting Tokusatsu film with suit actors playing mobile suits. Gallery MSG00 - AWOT - Promo Poster.jpg|American Poster 00 Movie DVD Cover 01.jpg|DVD Cover 00 Movie DVD Cover 02.jpg|DVD Cover 00 Movie BD Cover 01.jpg|Blu-ray Cover 00 Gundam Movie Poster.jpg|Promotional Poster Newtype Oct 00 Scan I.jpg Newtype Oct 00 Scan II.jpg Newtype Oct 00 Scan IV.jpg Newtype Oct 00 Scan III.jpg 00 Movie ESF Army.jpg 00 Movie ESF Army II.jpg Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_442086.jpg|Official Date with Setsuna Poster 00 Gundam Movie News II.jpg|Photos of Setsuna, Saji, Feldt, Louise, and Descartes 00 Gundam Movie News III.jpg|Gundam Meisters and their Gundams Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_447899.jpg|Gundams from top left to right: Gundam Raphael, Gundam Harute, 00 QanT, and Zabanya Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_455895.jpg Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_456417.jpg Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_455890.jpg Minitokyo.Mobile.Suit.Gundam.00.Scans_456251.jpg 124640.jpg oo.jpg External links *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer- on Wikipedia.org *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer- on AnimeNewsNetwork.com *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer- on Official Website